Constante
by Amelia Ebherrardt
Summary: Talvez o sentimento tenha sempre existido. Talvez tenha começado de um dia para o outro. O que sei é que ele sempre esteve comigo. Sempre ao meu lado, como uma constante. [oneshot] [ RemusLily]


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Se pertencesse, seria a glória e o Harry ficaria com o Draco. Mas isso é outra história.

**N/A:** Essa fic foi escrita pro I Challenge Remus/Lily do 3V.

**N/A:** Se você não gosta do casal, acha que é uma heresia juntar os dois e idolatra o James, NÃO LEIA. Aperte o X em cima da página. Não quero reviews dizendo que é um absurdo, que a Lily é do James. Já tive experiências assim e NÃO é legal.

**Constante**

_Eu não saberia dizer como começou._

_Talvez o sentimento tenha sempre existido. Talvez tenha começado de um dia para o outro. O que sei é que ele sempre esteve comigo. Sempre ao meu lado, como uma constante._

**Setembro - 1977**

_POV Lily_

- Remus, como você se sente?

Eu sentei-me em uma cadeira ao lado da cama e tomei sua mão entre as minhas.

Era o dia depois da lua cheia, no final de setembro do nosso sexto ano. Ele havia me contado seu segredo no ano anterior, logo após seus amigos tornarem-se animagos. Remus sempre fora meu amigo, mas confesso que, apesar de achar suas constantes ausências bastante estranhas, jamais havia desconfiado de sua licantropia. A confissão viera como um choque pra mim, mas não havia mudado em nada o que eu sentia por ele.

- Eu estou bem, Lily. Melhor agora.

- Foi muito difícil?

- Com eles ao meu lado, você sabe que fica muito mais fácil.

Era desnecessário perguntar quem _eles_ eram. O que, invariavelmente, me fazia lembrar de Potter. Minha opinião sobre o garoto havia mudado um pouco ao saber de tudo que ele fazia por Remus, mas o garoto ainda estava longe de ser minha pessoa favorita no mundo.

Soltei a mão dele e abri minha mochila.

- Eu trouxe um pouco de doce de abóbora para você, mas não deixe Madame Pomfrey ver.

Ele praticamente arrancou o doce de minhas mãos – era seu favorito.

Obviamente, a porta da enfermaria se abriu com um estrondo naquele momento, e seus amigos entraram fazendo um grande barulho. Potter e seu senso de oportunidade.

- Lily! Não sabia que você estava aqui!

Eu duvidava muito disso.

- Já estava de saída, Potter. Remus, nós conversamos depois.

Apressei-me em direção à porta e mal ouvi o agradecimento. Detestava ficar na companhia de Potter, porque sabia muito bem que isso acarretaria em mais um de seus inúmeros convites para sair.

Entendam, eu não sou covarde. Eu já não odiava Potter como antes, e tinha consciência de que se eu resolvesse dar uma chance ao garoto, nós poderíamos, talvez, dar certo. Eu não tinha medo de tentar, não mesmo.

Mas a verdade era que eu gostava de Remus já fazia algum tempo. Sabia que praticamente não tinha chances - ele era um dos melhores amigos de Potter -, mas quando você gosta de alguém, sempre há aquela pequena ponta de esperança. E eu não estava nem um pouco disposta a estragar esse resto de esperança, saindo com o amigo dele.

Então eu apenas sonhava.

Sonhava com Remus me dizendo que Potter não se importaria se nos dois ficássemos juntos, ou então que ele sugerisse que nós fugíssemos juntos. Interpretavam cada gesto de amizade como sinal de algo mais – e hoje vejo que talvez realmente fossem.

Eu estava cega de amor – e sabia muito bem disso.

**Outubro – 1978**

O baile do dia das Bruxas estava chegando, e é desnecessário dizer que o castelo todo estava em polvorosa. Bailes não eram muito comuns em Hogwarts. Geralmente, havia apenas banquetes nas datas comemorativas mas, por algum motivo que desconheço, Dumbledore havia decidido que era necessário oferecer um baile.

Eu iria sozinha, por escolha própria. Potter havia me convidado para acompanhá-lo de dezessete maneiras diferentes, e escutado dezessete recusas diferentes. Ele iria sozinho como eu, mas para meu deleite, Remus também iria desacompanhado.

- Sabe, Lily, talvez você realmente devesse dar uma chance ao James. Ele não é tão ruim assim.

Era a terceira vez que eu ouvia isso naquele dia, vindo sempre da mesma pessoa.

Que grande amiga Helga era.

Os amigos, na minha opinião, deveriam sempre nos apoiar, qualquer que fosse a situação. Você pode dizer que ela fazia isso para o meu bem, que estava enxergando as coisas com mais clareza do que eu. Mas naquele momento, eu só precisava de alguém que me desse idéias de como conseguir dançar pelo menos uma vez com Remus no baile.

- Você só diz isso porque já saiu com ele, Helga. E porque, como você diz, ele foi um amor.

- Claro que sim. Se eu não tivesse certeza que ele é um doce, não diria para você sair com ele. Você realmente deveria começar a escutar conselhos amorosos de uma lufa-lufa. Nós somos bons nisso.

Helga não era, na verdade, uma lufa-lufa. Ela vinha de uma família bruxa muito tradicional, todos da casa amarela, e era daí que vinha seu nome. Mas ela havia sido sorteada na Grifinória, para sua grande surpresa e de seus familiares. Estes, depois de uma certa relutância, haviam aceitado e até mesmo dito algo sobre novas tradições. Já Helga não aceitara assim tão fácil, e apesar de gostar da nossa casa, se considerava muito mais lufa-lufa.

Eu revirei meus olhos para ela e voltei minha atenção para o Prof. Binns, que dissertava algo sobre uma Constituição Especial para Hipogrifos que tinham tentado criar em 1397. Preparei-me para tomar notas – eu era uma das poucas que fazia isso - quando percebi que meu tinteiro tinha acabado.

Eu tinha um fechado no quarto, mas estava fora de cogitação subir até a torre para pegar – não que Binns fosse perceber, diga-se de passagem, mas mesmo assim, eu iria perder um pedaço da aula se fosse até o quarto.

Virei-me para a pessoa sentada ao meu lado esquerdo, que eu sabia muito bem quem era.

- Remus – sussurrei – pode me emprestar seu tinteiro?

Ele sorriu para mim, aquele sorriso que eu adorava, e me passou o pote. Estiquei o braço e, por acidente, juro, nossas mãos se tocaram.

Corei violentamente, daquele jeito ridículo de quem está apaixonado, e virei o rosto rapidamente para frente, com o tinteiro em mãos.

Corei mais uma vez, dessa vez de susto, por Potter olhava para nós com as sobrancelhas franzidas e uma expressão muito contrariada no rosto.

Naquela noite, subi para a Torre da Grifinória apreensiva, com Helga tentando me convencer de que tinha certeza que Potter não vira nada. Eu achava difícil acreditar, pela expressão no rosto do garoto, e tinha certeza que aquela pequena ceninha na aula de Historia da Magia traria pelo menos um pouco de dor de cabeça para Remus.

Como era de se esperar, Remus e Potter já estavam na sala comunal, e pareciam estar discutindo em um ponto mais afastado do cômodo.

Aproximei-me dos dois devagar, o suficiente para ouvir sem que eles percebessem minha chegada.

- Eu vi tudo, Remus. Vi muito bem aquele toque nada inocente na aula.

- Sinceramente, James, eu não faço idéia do que você está falando.

Ótimo. Exatamente do que eu tinha medo. Eles estavam discutindo por minha causa. Lily, o pomo da discórdia.

- Na aula de Historia da Magia! Você emprestou o tinteiro para Lily, e suas mãos ficaram se tocando, cheias de segundas intenções.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, James! Se nossas mãos se tocaram, foi um acidente. Não consigo acreditar que você esteja criando caso por causa de uma besteira como essa.

Remus não deixou Potter responder, e passou por mim como um furacão, sem notar minha presença. Segui-o com os olhos até ele sair da sala comunal, visivelmente irritado, e então me aproximei de Potter.

- Você se supera na criancice a cada dia que passa Potter. Deveria brigar com meus pais também, eles tem o costume de me abraçar quando chego em casa.

Ele não respondeu, como eu esperava. Abriu a boca umas duas vezes, provavelmente tentando encontrar alguma coisa para dizer, e ficou me olhando de um jeito meio estranho.

Surgindo sabe Merlin de onde, Black disse:

- Vou ter que concordar com a Evans aqui, Jamie-boy. Você está ficando meio paranóico.

Potter olhou para o amigo como se ele fosse uma aberração, e saiu andando para o dormitório sem dizer uma única palavra. Troquei um olhar com Black, então o deixei e fui atrás de Remus.

Sabia onde encontrá-lo. Remus sempre subia para a torre de Astronomia quando precisava pensar. Segui diretamente para lá, e como esperava, ele estava sentado próximo a uma das janelas, olhando para fora do castelo.

Sentei ao lado dele e ganhei um sorriso.

- Desculpe-me por ter feito Potter brigar com você. Detesto vê-lo irritado, Remus. É incomum demais.

- Não foi sua culpa. James consegue ser muito cabeça-dura quando quer.

- Sei bem disso.

Ele riu. Ficamos em silencio por algum tempo, até que decidi que deveria começar uma conversa.

- Remus, você é o único que não me atormenta dizendo que devo dar uma chance a ele.

- Sempre achei que essa era uma decisão que você teria que fazer sozinha. Ninguém precisa te dizer o que fazer, muito menos eu. Sou seu amigo também.

Olhei para as minhas mãos.

- Eu acho que nunca conseguiria gostar dele.

Remus riu mais uma vez.

- As pessoas dizem que, para um relacionamento dar certo, o homem tem que gostar mais da mulher do que ela dele. Acho que ele gosta bastante de você, como foi provado. James já está vendo coisas que não existem.

Meu coração deu um salto.

- Não existem mesmo?

Ele não respondeu, nem me olhou. Deu um longo suspiro e apontou para o céu. Olhei na direção de seu dedo e me surpreendi com uma estrela cadente.

- Faça um pedido, Lily. – ele sussurrou.

Fechei meus olhos e desejei com força apenas uma noite. Que eu tivesse uma única noite perfeita com Remus.

Quando abri meus olhos, ele estava me olhando. Levantei a mão e toquei seu rosto, devagar.

- Remus, eu te...

- Não diga, Lily. – ele me interrompeu – Só vai complicar tudo.

Eu me calei, como ele havia pedido. Naquele momento, não entendi muito bem o que ele quis dizer. Não saberia dizer se ele simplesmente sabia que eu estava apaixonada por ele, e não queria que eu dissesse em voz alta. Minha ponta de esperança me dizia que ele sentia o mesmo por mim, mas jamais ficaria comigo por causa de Potter. Dizer em voz alto, nesse caso, só tornaria nosso sofrimento mais real.

Apoiei minha cabeça no ombro dele e ficamos assim por alguns minutos. E então, tão abruptamente quando havia começado, aquele momento terminou. Ele se levantou, e parecia estar se dando de onde estava apenas naquela hora. Murmurou um "eu preciso ir" e correu para fora da torre, me deixando ali, sozinha.

A noite do baile estava ótima. Muito melhor do que esperava, na verdade. Potter, num acesso de bondade, tinha me deixado em paz até aquele momento, e eu estava me divertindo bastante dançando com Helga.

Eu bem sabia que Potter ainda estava bravo com Remus, e os dois não estavam se falando. Por mais que concordasse com Remus, Black ficava a maior parte do tempo com Potter e o idiota do Pettigrew os seguia como se fosse um cachorro.

Remus não estava dançando. Estava sentado em uma das mesas, batendo o pé no ritmo da música e olhando para a pista.

- Helga, agora é perfeito. – eu disse – Ele está sozinho.

- Lily...

- Por favor! Faça isso por mim. Vou pegar um ponche, diga a ele para me encontrar no jardim.

Eu observei quando ela se aproximou dele, então fui até a mesa de bebidas, peguei dois copos de ponche e segui para os jardins.

Ele não demorou a aparecer.

- O que está fazendo, Lily?

- Fugindo da festa. Sei que você não é grande fã de badalações. Venha comigo.

Entreguei um dos copos para ele e, com a mão livre, puxei-o para um canteiro de rosas que havia ali perto.

- Eu imaginei que você fosse querer falar comigo esta noite. – ele disse.

Eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas, confusa. Ele enfiou uma das mãos no bolso e retirou uma única rosa vermelha, por mais bizarro que fosse guardar uma flor no bolso.

- Está encantada. – disse ele, estendendo a flor para mim. Eu a peguei e a olhei, admirada.

- Ela não vai morrer, nem murchar? – eu perguntei.

Ele sorriu.

- Você vai saber com o tempo. Apenas guarde-a com cuidado.

Eu o abracei apertado e aproximei meu rosto do dele. Para meu desgosto, ele se afastou ligeiramente e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Lily, você sabe que eu não...

- Shh, não diga nada. – sussurrei, colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios. – Eu não sei o que você sente por mim, Remus. Mas sei o que _eu_ sinto por você e sei também que você não quer que eu diga. Mas eu estou cansada de esconder. Essa noite é nossa. Só nossa e ninguém precisa saber.

Coloquei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e o beijei.

E então, foi o paraíso.

Porque ele colocou seus braços em volta da minha cintura e retribuiu meu beijo.

Nunca me acostumaria com a sensação dos lábios dele sobre os meus, pois a cada beijo que trocamos naquela noite, algo novo era descoberto.

Quando aquele nosso primeiro beijo terminou, eu suspirei.

- Eu sei que não vamos ficar juntos. Sei que você fará isso pelo seu amigo, e por mais que isso machuque, eu entendo. Então se tudo que temos é essa noite, tão especial e tão proibida, então vamos aproveitá-la.

Ele me abraçou.

- Por que o proibido é mais gostoso?

Eu ri.

- Por que _eu_ sou o proibido. – e então beijei Remus novamente antes que ele pudesse responder ao meu gracejo.

Naquela noite, nós dançamos, nos abraçamos, nos beijamos, trocamos confidencias. Em nenhum momento, dissemos a palavra amor, mas creio que nós dois achamos que não era necessário. Nós sabíamos.

Foi difícil, no começo, fingir que todo aquele sentimento não estava ali. Fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Mas, aos poucos, aprendi a conviver com aquela pontada no coração. Ao menos, eu tinha a certeza de que ele também me amava, e isso era meu conforto.

Conservei a rosa em minha mesa de cabeceira, e jamais deixei ninguém tocá-la. Por mais de um ano, ela se manteve viva e brilhante, tão bonita quando no dia em que a recebi.

Quando estávamos no final do sétimo ano, quase formados, Remus pediu, pela primeira vez, que eu desse uma chance a James Potter, e eu aceitei sem pensar duas vezes. Naquele dia, a rosa murchou pela primeira vez. Foi de uma maneira quase imperceptível, mas eu a admirava tantas vezes que era impossível não notar que ela estava ligeiramente menos vermelha e brilhante.

Olhando para trás, vejo que foi egoísmo de ambas as partes. Porque se eu estivesse saindo com James, poderia sempre ver Remus, e ele a mim. O sofrimento estaria sempre ali, mas nós dois pensamos que seria muito mais difícil se simplesmente parássemos de nos ver. É o típico pensamento de pessoas apaixonadas, e é um pensamento errado, na maior parte das vezes.

Quando me casei com James, a rosa murchou mais, desta vez de uma maneira notável. Quando meu marido perguntou quem havia me dado aquela flor, disse-lhe que havia sido meu pai, e que eu a havia encantado. Não sei se ele acreditou, assim como não sei se ele sabia sobre mim e Remus. Desconfio que sim, porque vejo que ele não confia em Remus como antigamente. Dói saber que eu fui a causa dessa desconfiança, mas não tenho arrependimentos.

Para minha grande surpresa, James me fez feliz. E eu amei meu marido, à minha maneira. Temos um filho lindo, e James é o marido perfeito.

A rosa não morreu, assim como meu amor por Remus. Quando ele disse que eu saberia um dia se a flor morreria, ele estava certo. E afirmo que a rosa viverá, assim como meu amor, pois é isso que ela simboliza. Ela murchou um pouco, sim, da mesma maneira que não amo Remus tão desesperadamente como amava.

É um amor mais calmo, mais saudável, como diria Helga.

Uma constante.

**N/A:** Gostaram? Reviews please. Elas deixam o autor feliz e faz o mesmo escrever mais .


End file.
